Old Fogeys Go Golfing
by sssms
Summary: A third watch reunion of sorts 40 years in the future .


Mini-golf challenge response, with a little twist.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or places.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Whose bright idea for a reunion was this anyway? Mini-golf!" Sully grumbled, as Ty grabbed onto his arm to help him from the car.

"Oh come on, Sul. Don't spoil the fun. You were a good golfer." Ty argued.

"Yeah, I was, thirty years ago. I'm 82 years old, Davis. I'm half blind and can't walk without my cane. How am I supposed to hit a golf ball now?" Sully retorted.

"Well, if you're too old to play, you'll have to sit in the shade and watch us." Ty replied.

"I didn't say that I was too old. Besides I'm not letting Boscorelli win that Turbo 200 foot massager. No way. My bunions would never forgive me."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this Faith."

"Come on Bos. Don't be a party pooper." Faith replied. "Besides, we'll get to see all of our old friends. Ty said that even Sully is coming."

"Is that old geezer still alive? How old is he now? A hundred?" Bosco asked.

"Alright Bosco, be nice." Faith chided.

"I don't want to be nice. I want to be at home with my beautiful new wife." Bosco answered.

"I'm sure Anna will last a few hours without you, Bos. Why didn't you just bring her?"

"What and have Doherty and all these other guys ogling her? No way." Bosco said disgusted.

Faith snickered. "What, are you afraid that she'll leave you for one of them? More likely she'd find someone closer to her own age, Bosco."

"She's forty-nine, Faith. That's only…um….twenty-one years difference." Bosco said sheepishly.

"I don't know how you keep up with her myself." Faith replied.

"Hey, don't worry about that. Officer Bosco's still got it, baby." Bosco answered, running his hand over his silvery hair. "Watch your step." He added, as he reached out to cup Faith's elbow as she stepped over the curb.

"Thanks, I'm not as steady on my feet as I used to be." Faith replied.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Hey, Kim. Jimmy. You guys are looking good." Carlos stuck out a hand to shake Jimmy's.

"Well, at least Kimmie is. I'm a fat old man." Jimmy answered.

"You're just right." Kim replied holding onto Jimmy's arm. "Where's Holly?"

"She couldn't make it. She and Sasha are hosting a baby shower for our youngest daughter, so Ty and I are on our own today." Carlos answered.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"Sul, it's your turn." Ty called.

"Again?" Sully grumbled.

"Come on old man. Show us another one like that last one." Bosco said with a chuckle, causing Faith to elbow him. "Oww."

"Bite me, Bosco."

Sully positioned himself behind the ball, then handed Ty his cane in exchange for a golf club. Drawing back, he wobbled slightly, then swung, shanking the ball to the left and into the water.

"Hey, Sully. If the water was the hole, you'd have all hole-in-ones." Bosco quipped.

"How bout I shove this club where the sun don't shine, Bosco." Sully growled, looking back at Bosco.

"Come on, Sul. Never mind him." Ty said, standing in front of Sully. He dropped a spare ball onto the tattered green carpet. "You just need to straighten out your swing. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm the ball."

"Don't tempt me, Junior."

After Ty had moved out of his way, Sully started to swing again. Taking the club backward, he lost his grip allowing it to swing from his hand.

thud

"Bosco! Are you ok, Bos?" Faith muttered, looking down at her former partner who was lying on the ground with a large goose egg on his forehead. Bosco let out a low groan.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Faith sat next to Bosco on a wooden bench, holding an icepack to his forehead. "Are you sure you're ok, Bos?"

"I'm fine, Faith. I just need to go home and rest. Did you call, Anna?" Bosco replied.

"Yeah, she should be on her way. In fact, here she comes now."

Sully sat off to the side in a lawn chair. "I'm really sorry, Bosco."

"It's ok, Sul. Don't worry. I've had worse lumps."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Carlos looked up to see a tall very attractive blonde woman approaching. "Whoa, momma. Look at her."

Ty chuckled. "Don't even think about it, Carlos. That's Bosco's wife."

"NOOOOO! You're kidding right?" Carlos questioned. When Ty shook his head 'no,' Carlos continued. "What happened to his first wife?"

"She died just over a year ago. Bos was devastated. But then he met Anna. Nice lady. I think she's really good for him." Ty explained.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Anna approached Bosco and Faith with a worried look. "Oh sweetheart, what happened. Are you ok?" She muttered as she pulled the ice pack away from Bosco's forehead.

"Hurts a little." Bosco pouted.

"I bet it does." Anna ran he fingers through Bosco's hair, then kissed the top of his head. "Let's get you home, Babycakes."

"Yeah, let's do." Bosco replied. "Faith, will you make it home alright?"

"I'll be fine, Bos. I can still drive you know." Faith replied.

"Ok then. Bye guys." With that he interlocked his fingers with Anna's and headed out.

Ty sighed. The whole afternoon had been a fiasco. 'Maybe we should have tried bowling.'


End file.
